kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Jet Li
thumb|250px|Jet Li - potret Gjet Li (lindur Li Lianjie 26 prill 1963 në Pekin, Kinë) është një artist i arteve luftarake me famë botërore, si edhe një ndër aktorët më të mirë në rolet e filmave të arteve luftarake. Ai është një mjeshtër i shkelqyer në kung fu. Jeta Wu shu Filmat Duar - Jet Li|250px|thumb * Shaolin Temple (少林寺 - Shao Lin tzu, 1979) * Shaolin Temple 2 - Kids from Shaolin (少林小子 - Shao Lin xiao zi, 1983) * Shaolin Temple 3 - Martial Arts of Shaolin (南北少林 - Nan bei Shao Lin, 1986) * Born to Defend (中華英雄 - Zhong hua ying xiong, 1986) - edhe regjia * Abbot Hai Teng of Shaolin (Shao Lin Hai Deng da shi, 1988) * Dragon Fight (龍在天涯 - Long zai tian ya, 1988) * The Master (黃飛鴻92之龍行天下 - Long xing tian xia, 1989) * Swordsman II (笑傲江湖 II:東方不敗 - Xiao ao jiang hu zhi dong fang bu bai, 1991) * Once Upon a Time in China (黃飛鴻 - Wong Fei-hung, 1991) * Once Upon a Time in China II (黃飛鴻 II:男兒當自強 - Wong Fei-hung ji yi: Naam yi dong ji keung, 1992) * The Evil Cult(倚天屠龍記之魔教教主 - Yi tian tu long ji zhi mo jiao jiao zhu, 1993) * Once Upon a Time in China III (黃飛鴻 III:獅王爭霸 - Wong Fei-hung tsi sam: Siwong tsangba, 1993) * Last Hero in China (黃飛鴻之鐵雞斗蜈蚣 - Wong Fei-hung chi tit gai dau neung gung, 1993) * The Legend (功夫皇帝方世玉 - Fong Sai-Yuk, 1993) * The Legend 2 (方世玉 II - Fong Shi Yu II: Wan fu mo di, 1993) * Twin Warriors (太極張三丰 - Tai ji zhang san feng - Tai-Chi Master, 1993) * The Defender (中南海保鏢 - Zhong Nan Hai bao biao - The Bodyguard from Beijing, 1994) * Fist of Legend (精武英雄 - Jing wu ying xiong, 1994) * La leggenda del Drago Rosso (洪熙官 - Hong Xiguan zhi Shaolin wu zu - Legend of the Red Dragon, 1994) * Meltdown (鼠膽龍威 - Shu dan long wei - High Risk, 1995) * The Enforcer (給爸爸的一封信 - Gei ba ba de xin - '' My Father is a Hero'', 1995) * Dr. Wai and the Scripture Without Words(冒險王 - Mo him wong, 1996) * Black Mask (黑俠 - Hak hap - Black Mask, 1996) * Once Upon a Time in China VI (黃飛鴻之西域雄師 - Wong Fei-hung chi saiwik hung si, 1997) * Contract Killer (殺手之王 - Sat sau ji wong - Hitman, 1998) * Lethal Weapon 4, 1998 * Romeo deve morire (Romeo Must Die, 2000) * Kiss of the Dragon (Kiss of the Dragon, 2001) * The One (The One, 2001) * Hero (英雄 - Ying xiong, 2002) * Cradle 2 the Grave, 2003 * Danny the Dog (Unleashed ose Danny the Dog, 2005) * Fearless (2006) * Rogue (2006) Dokumentarët * This Is Kung Fu (1987) * Dragons of the Orient (Dong fang ju long, 1988) * Li Lian Jie's Shaolin Kung Fu (1994) * Modern Gladiators (Modern Warriors, 2002) Videoloja Ne vitin 2003 del zyrtarisht loja-pamore e Gjet Li-se:"Rise to Honor", për playstation. Shiko edhe Lidhje të jashtme * Faqja ndër-rrjetore zyrtare e Gjet Li-së * Foto-film baza e të dhënave Kategoria:Aktorë kinezë ar:جيت لي bg:Джет Ли cs:Jet Li da:Jet Li de:Jet Li en:Jet Li es:Jet Li et:Jet Li fa:جت لی fi:Jet Li fr:Jet Li he:ג'ט לי hr:Jet Li hu:Jet Li id:Jet Li it:Jet Li ja:ジェット・リー ko:이연걸 lv:Džets Lī nl:Jet Li no:Jet Li pl:Jet Li pt:Jet Li ru:Джет Ли sh:Jet Li simple:Jet Li sl:Jet Li sr:Џет Ли sv:Jet Li sw:Jet Li th:หลี่ เหลียนเจี๋ย tr:Jet Li vi:Lý Liên Kiệt zh:李连杰 zh-yue:李連杰